


Offerings

by Tish



Category: 11Foot8 Bridge (YouTube & Website), 11foot8.com
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 12:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: The bridge requires offerings.





	Offerings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annathecrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annathecrow/gifts).



Screeching of metal and the squeal of brakes. Another victim claimed, another sacrifice.

The lights changed from red to green.  


The driver drove through, moving on by hypnosis or foolishness, until the crashing, crunching sound woke them. Another truck scalped.

The lights changed from green to red.  


Scattered showers turned to a deluge. Another foolhardy vehicle took on the double challenge and lost. Rainwater poured into the roof's gaping hole, floodwater into the driver's cabin. Socks squelched in a pair of shoes.

Maybe it was the wind, but it sounded like someone –- _something_ \-- was laughing.

The light seemed redder now.

 


End file.
